User blog:Cherrae Witch/2nd "Official" ERB Wiki Compliment Tournament
Before you ask yes this is something im being serious about. I never was good at coding so i dont have the fancy things the other toruneys have A handful of years ago nail made User blog:Epicnail/The Compliment Tourney MATCHUPS and it was a fun little experiment, and it was interesting to see how it all played out. sadly if was never finished and i think it doesnt deserve that because of all the fun and potential it has. so im bringing it back haha! so if ur new to the concept its easy to explain, basically you rap "battle" another user here but instead of dissing and insulting them, you compliment them and tell them how cool they and we vote on who the nicest rapper was. we could always use more positivity in these cursed lands so yeah if youre interested please consider signing up, but before hand lemme lay down some ground rules and stuff. on auditioning so for a long while now a common thing for the actual tournaments has been for people who want to enter to post an audition rap in order to be selected. imma be real, i never got this. like almost all the time you knew how good the person was and like you could usually tell if somebody was gonna be shitposting or not. so im not gonna be asking for them unless you really wanna do one. signing up is not a first come first serve unless i just dont have a lotta people. ill just be like "hm, yea i can let u in sure" and go from there the general "be an active user and established" still applies but given that a lot of people have more of a discord presence now i will accept that if youve been part of that for a while. on deadlines historically (ha) this wiki has been, pardon my language, fucking terrible when it comes to meeting deadlines of tournaments. which like sure i get being lazy because im the laziest but it gets a bit silly at times yknow? anywho im not gonna bother with deadlines because i would almost definitely have to extend them anyway (see the current tourney for proof). just get things done at a pace youd think is acceptable. if youre taking a while i will yell at you. and i will bite you. on matchups im gonna select opponents randomly. hit me up if theres an issue with your given opponent but i wouldnt think there would be. at this point im certain you have some way to communicate with your opponent especially given that most of us have others on some form of social media. talk to your opponent before hand to get an idea of like, beats, whos posting, maybe stuff that could be added, verse lengths and what not. communication is key in this compliment competition compilation. on other stuff just have a good time man. this is just about being good and being a fren. i think we all could use more good vibes so lets try and spread some of those aight? cool. our contestants #Cherry (Me, subject to change whenever I think of my new username) #Gliscor Fan #Amontgomery1432 #SamuelJLackson #Jella141 #JKGame #ThyNotShallRap #TCalderon #Joeaikman #Mortal5075 #ERBofSmoshery #GreenToxic #Bobdave #JakeTheManiac #Dragonsblood23 #SoothSaiyaman! Matchups *JKGame vs. Bobdave *SamuelJLackson vs. JakeTheManiac *Amontgomery vs. Gliscor Fan *Jella141 vs. Dragonsblood23 *TCalderon vs. Joeaikman *ThyNotShallRap vs. ERBofSmoshery *Cherry vs. Mortal5075 *GreenToxic vs. SoothSaiyaman! Does not necessarily need to be in this order ofc lol Etc A template would go here but real talk i dont remember how to make them lmfao oh ye here is the logo and yes the c: is necessary have fun yall! if anyone signs up that is lmao Category:Blog posts